Cerita Calon Ayah
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Bagi calon ayah seperti Kim Joonmyeon, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan di jam kerja selain menonton sejenak video tumbuh kembang sang calon buah hati. SULAY GS! For Yixing


_**SuLay "Cerita The Series" saya tulis sebagai pelarian sesaat dari pakem penulisan yang saya anut sejak memutuskan untuk menulis, juga sebagai wujud arogansi saya dalam memaksakan karakter yang 'realistis' dan 'membumi' terhadap OTP kesayangan saya ini. Cerita saya tuliskan dengan tema ringan yang dekat dengan kehidupan sehari-hari, mengkhianati karakter asal saya dalam hal menciptakan ide cerita**_ 😉

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mengingat cerita ini adalah wujud pelarian, arogansi, dan pengkhianatan dari karakter penulisan saya sendiri, saya memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan kritik apapun yang ditujukan pada karya saya ini. Oleh karena itu, akan sangat bijaksana apabila Anda segera berpindah begitu merasa gerah dengan cerita ini**_ 😀

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CERITA CALON AYAH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch for lovely Yixingie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Nol faedah, bahasa tak sesuai standar PUEBI, OOC akut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

[Video]

 **522.091 views**

 **zyxzjs** POWER dance cover ala Kim Woori 👶💃😂

📹 by budhe cantik kesayangan oom Sehun **7_luhan_m**

Ini anak bayik satu ceritanya diajakin Ibu sama Budhe nonton TV. Begitu EXO perform lahdalah dia malah ikutan ngedance di dalem perut Ibu, sementara ibunya ngakak liatin rambut baru bapake yg ala2 Clark Kent (gakuku akooohhh liatnya masbroooo 😂) 😂😂 Tau aja ini anak bayik kalo bapaknya lagi perform 😂 Minat jadi idol juga, Nak? Jadi PNS aja deh yang liburnya jelas, pasti. Kalo jadi idol nanti jarang liburnya, jarang di rumah juga. Ibunya pasti bakal kangen terus 🙈

Betewe ini anak bayik makin aktif dari hari ke hari. Nggak afdol kalo berapa jam aja nggak nendang-nendang, nggak muter-muter di dalem perut Ibu ya, Nak? Hihi 😃 Nggak apa-apa kok, Ibu malah seneng kalo ditendang-tendang sama kamuuuhh, rasanya kayak diajakin ngobrol euy ❤ Laffyuuu so muchooo sayangnya Ibuuuu, sehat-sehat terus yaaa Naaaak, Ibu can't wait to meet you beibehhh 👶😚😍❤

 **#zhangyixing #lay #ibu #27weekspregnant #mypregnancydiary #babywoori #koreanchinese #mylovelybaby #anakbayik #anaknyajoonmyeonsamayixing #loveofmylife #thegreatestgift #thanksGOD**

View all 71.091 comments

 **hztttao** Wooriyaaaaa 😍😍 Masih di perut aja udah pinter ngedance. Cikal bakal idol nih 😉 Demi apa gw takjub mbak **zyxzjs** liat perut buncitmuhh gerak2 gitu. Emeijinggg kalo kata kkamjong mah 😍😍

 **zyxkjm** Mbak Icinggg your baby bump 😍😍😍😍😍😍 Kok akoohh terharu ya liat baby bumpnya mbak Icing gerak2. Woori pinter ih udah bisa joget di dalem perut ibunya. Mau nyusul jejak Ibu sama Daddy **kjm_suho** jadi idol ya Nak? EXO Junior hehehe 😀

 **pemuja_eksoh** Mulia banget keinginan bumil cans satu ini **zyxzjs** , kepingin anaknya jadi abdi negara 😀 Tapi kayae malah bakal jadi artis nih bu, calon leader boy/girlband masa depan 😉

 **yovitaekasari** Uciiiilllll liaten nih calon anaknya oppamuhhhhh **ceciliananda**

 **sulay_joonxing** Dat baby bump! Omoooo Kim Woori you're so amazing, darl! Pinter banget ih ikutan ngedance pas nonton daddynya perform 👍👍 Wkwkwk kenapa gakuku liat rambut baru Daddy **kjm_suho** wahai Ibu **zyxzjs**? 😃 Btw Woori besok gede jadi idol kayak Daddy sama Ibu ya Naak 😍😍😍 Yixing jiejie sehat2 selalu sama Woori yes. Semoga lahirannya nanti lancar 🙏 Nggak sabar pengen tau Woori cewek apa cowok nih, kasih bocoran dungs 😀

 **miranda_rosary** Liat video ini jadi inget jaman hamil dulu. Momen kayak gini bener-bener precious, nggak bisa diungkapkan lewat kata-kata deh pokoknya. Gw sama aja kayak Yixing, ditendang-tendang baby rasanya tuh happy banget, kayak diajak ngobrol gitu. Duh kalo inget itu rasanya pengen hamil lagi he he. Buat Yixing sehat2 terus ya, Woori juga. Dua bulan lagi lahiran, kondisi harus prima. Udah nggak sabar pengen liat Woori lahir. Kira-kira cewek apa cowok yaa? Tapi kalo liat bentuk perut Yixing sama dandanan Yixing yang makin feminin sih kayaknya cewek deh^^

 **suhostan4eva** Kok ibunya malah nguquq liat rambut baru daddynya sii? Orang kece baatt rambutnya lhoo 😍 Henry Cavill aja bablas angine. TOP lah Superjunmen **kjm_suho** 👍

 **kareninasaja** Yixing jie hamil 27 minggu tapi perut mulus banget, lha aku hamil 20 minggu perut udah horor banget, beruntusan parah 😥 **#kokmalahcurhat**

 **7_luhan_m** Woori cah pinter, denger bapake nyanyi langsung gerak2. Wis kulina mbek swarane Daddy yooo **zyxzjs**

 **_caecillia_** Rasanya masih nggak percaya kalo bentar lagi bias gue resmi jadi bapak. Buat gue **kjm_suho** selamanya bujangan di hati **#curhatanfangirlgagalmoveon**

 **hjm_7365** Fix calon idol nih anak bayik satu 😍👍 Btw babynya cewek apa cowok sih mbak Icing? Sumpah penasaran banget!

 **laynicorn_thedancer** Bakat ngedance emaknya nurun ke si anak bayik kayaknya nih. Jadiin idol aja unnie **zyxzjs**

 **itsmereeneey** Suaminya idol merangkap turunan holkay, sendirinya idol, lha ngarepnya anak jadi PNS 😃😃 Sa ae nih Mbak Icing. Tapi nggak apa-apa, PNS juga keren kok. Abdi negara 👍

 **jeffrysantiago717** Bapak leader emak dancer, fix gedenya jadi seleb nih anak bayikk

 **adeknyambakicing zyxzjs** Untung cuman ngedance mbak, pakabar kalo petakilan gedebag-gedebug di dalem perut kek emaknya jaman masih gadis? Bisa berabe tuh 😂 betewe perform mas Suho keren pisan mbak. Rambutnya juga keren kok. Demen bgt liatnya akutuu 😍

Bagi Kim Joonmyeon, hanya ada satu kata yang paling tepat untuk menilai video berdurasi satu menit yang belum lama diunggah istrinya di Instagram: menakjubkan. Ya, menakjubkan. Apalagi yang lebih tepat selain menakjubkan? Melihat perut buncit istrinya bergerak-gerak oleh calon manusia yang tengah bertumbuh di dalam sana, Joonmyeon seolah menyaksikan keajaiban. Kehangatan dan keharuan seketika berlomba-lomba menguasai relung-relung hati lelaki tampan ini, membuatnya tersenyum dan berkaca-kaca pada saat bersamaan.

 _Dia hidup_. Anaknya. Kim Joonmyeon Junior, buah cintanya bersama wanita berparas manis yang bernama Zhang Yixing. Makhluk mungil yang selama ini hanya bisa dilihat Joonmyeon melalui foto-foto hasil USG kini seolah tengah mencoba menunjukkan eksistensinya lewat gerakan-gerakan aktif yang membuat perut mulus ibunya bergerak-gerak, menghasilkan tonjolan-tonjolan kecil di permukaan perut ibunya. Gerakan-gerakan itu tak ubahnya ucapan salam dari Si Kecil untuk Joonmyeon, disampaikan lewat bahasa paling primitif tetapi luar biasa menggetarkan hati.

"Liatin apa sih, _Hyung_? Serius amat?"

Jongin—salah satu _bandmate_ -nya di EXO—sekonyong-konyong menyeletuk. Pemilik kulit _tan_ ini iseng-iseng mengintip layar ponsel Joonmyeon dari balik bahu sang _leader_ , sukses mengejutkannya.

"Lagi liatin video terbaru di IG Mbak Icing pasti."

Alih-alih Joonmyeon, yang menjawab justru personel EXO yang lain, Byun Baekhyun.

"Ya, 'kan?" Baekhyun menatap Joonmyeon yang duduk di kursi seberang dalam ruang tunggu milik studio ini. Tatapannya terkesan dramatis berkat efek _eyeliner_ yang kelewat mencolok.

Joonmyeon mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun, menghadiahi _bandmate_ -nya itu dengan senyum _angelic_ seraya mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Owalah, pantesan khusyuk banget." Oh Sehun, personel termuda di EXO, berkomentar.

Joonmyeon terkekeh menanggapi Sehun.

"Bisa gitu ya, perutnya orang hamil," Jongin yang masih berdiri di belakang Joonmyeon berkomentar dengan nada takjub. "Yang, ntar kamu kalo hamil begini juga nih perutnya. Gerak-gerak gitu. Emeijing banget."

Yang dipanggil ' _yang_ ' mendadak merona. Kyungsoo, salah satu _main vocalist_ EXO yang juga kekasih Jongin. Perempuan mungil pemilik mata besar bak burung hantu ini berusaha menutupinya dengan berlagak cuek. Matanya terfokus pada ponsel, sementara mulutnya berkomentar dengan nada datar.

"Iyalah gerak-gerak. Secara di dalemnya ada bayi."

"Bikin bayi yuk, Yang. Pengen liat perut kamu kayak perutnya Mbak Icing gini, sumpah," sambar Jongin seraya menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Halalin dulu keleus. Jangan main tabur benih aja. Dosa!" Sehun menyeletuk, mengundang kekehan dari para personel EXO termasuk Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon hanya terkekeh sejenak dan memilih tak berkomentar lantaran layar ponselnya menunjukkan sebuah notifikasi. Ada kiriman berupa video masuk ke akun KakaoTalk-nya dari akun yang diberinya nama _우리엄마_ _*_. Antusias, Joonmyeon langsung mengunduh video tersebut dan tidak lagi menghiraukan ocehan Jongin maupun Sehun. Video berhasil diunduh dalam tempo kurang dari satu menit dan dibuka dengan tak sabaran oleh Joonmyeon.

" _Ada anak bayik kangen sama daddy-nya nih. Disetelin lagu Power langsung gerak-gerak, perut ibunya ditendang-tendang lagi. Nah, Woori-ya. Say hi to your daddy. Hi Daddy, liaten nih Woori lagi cover dance Power."_

Suara lembut milik seorang wanita menjadi narasi dari tayangan yang memperlihatkan perut putih mulus dan buncit yang bergerak-gerak, menunjukkan sesuatu yang hidup tengah bergerak aktif di dalamnya. Joonmyeon lagi-lagi dibuat takjub. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum lebar, kemudian bergegas memilih fitur _video call_ di layar ponsel.

" _Mas."_

Seraut wajah semanis gula-gula menghiasi layar ponsel Joonmyeon, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya alunan suara selembut beledu yang paling disukai _leader_ EXO ini. Itu istrinya, Si Manis yang terlihat menawan dengan lesung pipit tercetak di pipi kanan: Zhang Yixing.

" _Hahahaha."_

Joonmyeon heran, tak ketinggalan rekan-rekannya di EXO yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian padanya begitu mendengar suara milik Yixing mengisi ruangan ini.

"Kok ketawa, Dek?" tanya Joonmyeon heran.

" _Rambutmu, Mas. Nggak tau kenapa kok aku nggak ku-ku liatnya. Lucu aja gitu,"_ Yixing menjawab, mengundang tawa kecil para personel EXO yang rupa-rupanya kompak menyimak interaksi antara Joonmyeon dan istrinya.

"Kok lucu? Keren kali, ah." Joonmyeon meraba rambutnya yang ditata menyerupai karakter Superman. Tak dihiraukannya tawa kecil teman-temannya. "Sebelas dua belas sama Henry Cavill gini, kok," guraunya.

" _Dari tampang bolehlah, tapi tingginya enggak,"_ balas Yixing enteng, lagi-lagi mengundang tawa para personel EXO hingga Joonmyeon sejenak _sweatdrop_.

"Iya, deh. Bojomu ini memang pendek, tapi toh tetep bisa bikin kamu _kelepek-kelepek_ ," dia menggoda Yixing, tak sadar bahwa Sehun yang berdiri di sudut ruangan berlagak ingin muntah begitu mendengarnya mengatakan demikian.

Yixing tertawa kecil menanggapinya. _"Jangan-jangan aku dipelet nih makanya kelepek-kelepek?"_ Yixing balas bergurau.

Gantian Joonmyeon yang tertawa kecil. "Nggak dipelet aja _kelepek-kelepek_ , apalagi beneran dipelet? Susah sih ya, paket komplet kayak Mas gini memang jaminan susah ditolak. Udah ganteng, soleh, mapan lagi. Nggak usah pake pelet juga pada _kelepek-kelepek_."

Seisi ruangan kecuali Joonmyeon mendadak memasang tampang mual, tetapi sang _leader_ mengabaikannya.

" _Songongmu Pak, untung ganteng beneran, untung cinta."_ Yixing berkomentar sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi jenaka. _"Betewe aku sama Woori kesepian, nih. Mbak Lulu baru aja pulang, mau masak buat Sehun katanya."_

Di sudut ruangan terdengar Sehun berseru tertahan, "Pantesan telepon nggak diangkat! Bebeb Lulu lagi di jalan, ternyata."

"Sabar, ya. Mas juga sebenernya udah pengen pulang. Kangen kamu sama Woori," Joonmyeon menjawab istrinya.

"Apalagi habis liat video kamu. Duh, pengen buru-buru pulang biar bisa elus-elus sama cium-cium Si Anak Bayik," tambahnya dengan penuh semangat.

" _Anaknya aja nih yang dielus-elus, dicium-cium? Ibunya nggak?"_ Yixing pura-pura merajuk.

"Kalo ibunya sih yang pasti lebih dari dielus-elus, dicium-cium," Joonmyeon menyeringai sekilas, memamerkan ekspresi yang menjurus mesum.

" _Ah, nggak mau ah kalo yang lebih dari itu. Yang kemarin masih sakit tau, Mas. Skinship sih skinship tapi nggak gitu juga kali. Emangnya aku ini squeeze apa main diremes-remes aja terus—"_

 _O-oh! Ya ampun, Zhang Yixing! ASDFGHJKL!_

Joonmyeon refleks menutupi _speaker_ ponselnya dengan jari dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan rekan-rekannya yang kompak terbahak-bahak mendengar ocehan Yixing. Bahkan sempat didengarnya Jongin menyeletuk keras-keras, "Waduh, _Hyung_ ternyata hobi ngeremes-remes, ya? _Eling_ , _Hyung_ , bojomu lagi hamil gitu _mbok_ jangan kasar-kasar mainnya!"

Sialan! Joonmyeon malu berat. Terburu-buru dia mencari _spot_ yang sekiranya aman dan beruntunglah dia bisa menemukan _spot_ yang agak sepi di dekat _vending machine_.

" _Kenapa sih Mas, lari-lari gitu?"_ tanya Yixing yang keheranan melihat suaminya tampak berlari-lari.

"Duh, Dek, kamu barusan kenapa nyebut-nyebut soal ngeremes-remes segala, sih? Mas 'kan malu banget. Itu tadi di ruangan rame sama anak-anak EXO," Joonmyeon setengah memprotes.

Tak diduga-duga, Yixing justru terkikik geli. _"Hihihi salahmu nggak pake headset,"_ kata Yixing.

"Nggak sempet nyari _headset_ ," balas Joonmyeon, setengah sebal setengah malu. "Untung kamu nggak nyebut-nyebut yang lebih dari itu."

" _Apa? Nyeruduk, misalnya?"_ tantang Yixing.

"Terus aja sebutin semua. Awas kamu ya, pulang-pulang aku remes-remes, seruduk sekalian," ancam Joonmyeon, tak lupa disertai seringai mesumnya yang khas sebagai bonus.

" _Eling, Mas. Ada anakmu di dalem sini,"_ Yixing mengarahkan kamera depan untuk memperlihatkan perut buncitnya sekilas. _"Kasian anak bayik satu ini, nanti dia kaget."_

"Gimana, ya? Habis ibunya makin seksi, sih. Makin gampang bikin goyah iman," Joonmyeon nyengir.

" _Susah deh ngomong sama lelaki mesum,"_ Yixing yang kembali menghadapkan kamera ke wajahnya memasang tampang pura-pura sebal. _"Duh, kenapa obrolan kita jadi menjurus-jurus gini, sih? Ganti topik, ah."_

"Lha kamu yang mulai duluan tadi, minta dielus sama dicium. Ya, 'kan?"

" _Lha itu 'kan becandaan umum kali, Mas. Kamunya aja yang otak mesum,"_ protes Yixing. _"Udah ah, jangan dibahas lagi. Woori nggak boleh denger obrolan-obrolan 18 plus kayak gini. Mending kita ngomongin Si Anak Bayik aja. Udah liat videonya, 'kan? Lucu, deh. Woori kayaknya apal banget sama suara EXO, apalagi suaramu, Mas."_

Sepasang mata indah Yixing berbinar-binar. Sejenak dia menunduk untuk menatap perutnya yang membuncit.

" _Dia langsung gerak-gerak pas denger lagunya EXO. Apalagi pas tadi aku sama Mbak Lulu nonton perform Power. Si Anak Bayik polah banget, berasa lagi ngedance dia. Dikira perut ibunya studio kali ya, hehehe."_

Calon bayi mereka selalu menjadi topik yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dibahas, tak heran Joonmyeon langsung antusias lagi sumringah.

"Tau aja nih Si Anak Bayik kalo daddynya lagi _perform_ ," Joonmyeon memuji calon bayi mereka, nadanya sarat akan kasih sayang. "Penasaran jadinya. Nanti kalo pulang Mas mau coba nyanyi. Kira-kira dia polah lagi nggak, ya?"

" _Bisa jadi. Lha wong denger lagu daddynya aja langsung polah. Apa dia kangen daddynya kali, ya? Secara Mas pergi dari pagi. Aku sih udah bilang kalo Daddy lagi kerja biar pulang bawa won yang banyak, tapi tetep aja dia polah,"_ beber Yixing.

"Bilangin ke Woori, sabar tunggu Daddy pulang, ya," kata Joonmyeon lembut. "Daddy juga kangen banget sama Woori," tambahnya dengan ketulusan yang tak dapat ditutup-tutupi.

Yixing tersenyum manis. Perempuan itu kembali menunduk untuk menatap perutnya. _"Tuh, Nak. Daddy bilang Woori sabar tunggu Daddy, ya. Sekarang sama Ibu dulu, kita dengerin lagu-lagunya EXO sampe Daddy pulang. Oke, Nak?"_

Joonmyeon tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar sang istri mengajak bayi mereka berbicara. Perasaan hangat lagi-lagi mengisi hatinya, juga rindu. Rasanya Joonmyeon ingin pulang sekarang juga. Demi Tuhan, dia benar-benar rindu pada sang istri dan bayi mereka meski dia baru beberapa jam meninggalkan rumah.

" _Hyung_! Sebentar lagi penutupan. Ngomongin remes-remesnya nanti aja sekalian praktek di rumah!"

Suara melengking milik Kim Jongdae mengejutkan Joonmyeon. Tampak salah satu _main vocalist_ EXO itu berdiri sekitar lima meter dari _vending machine_ di sebelah Joonmyeon. Sialan! Suara melengking Jongdae sukses membuat beberapa staf yang kebetulan melintas langsung menoleh dan terkikik. Joonmyeon lagi-lagi dibuat malu oleh _'that remes-remes'_.

' _Kuampret tenan, Kim Jongdae!'_ rutuk Joonmyeon dalam hati.

"Iya, ntar nyusul," balas Joonmyeon seadanya sebelum kembali fokus pada Yixing di layar ponsel.

"Dek, udah dulu, ya. Sebentar lagi penutupan. EXO udah diminta kumpul," pamit Joonmyeon.

" _Yeaayy bentar lagi pulang berarti. Oke, deh, Cinta. Aku sama Woori tunggu di rumah. Betewe pulangnya bawain ayam prekju ya, Mas. Nyoba pesen lewat ojol nggak ada yang ngambil. Susah deh tinggal di komplek elit gini. Abang ojolnya pada males ke sini gara-gara ribet kudu diperiksain dulu sama satpam komplek di gerbang depan."_

"Siap, Sayang," kata Joonmyeon. "Ada lagi, nggak? Asal jangan minuman mangga Thailand itu ya, antrenya naujubilah banget. Belum resiko bikin heboh. Tau sendiri EXO-L ada dimana-mana."

" _Hmm, es podeng aja, deh. Alpukatnya banyakin. Jangan pake agar-agar, terus rotinya dikit aja. Eh, sama serabi Solo yang di perempatan, Mas. Kalo nggak jualan ya ganti surabi Bandung aja yang rasa duren,"_ pinta Yixing semangat.

"Mulai lagi kalapnya," Joonmyeon berdecak. "Pengen diare lagi kayak waktu itu?" Dia mengingatkan Yixing tentang tragedi Yixing terkena diare akibat kalap melahap aneka macam makanan beberapa bulan lalu.

Yixing langsung nyengir begitu diingatkan suaminya. _"Hehehe. Lupa aku. Ya udah, prekju sama es podeng aja deh kalo gitu. Serabinya besok-besok aja."_

"Nah, gitu, dong." Joonmyeon berlagak puas. "Oke, nanti Mas beliin. Udah dulu, ya. Sampai ketemu di rumah."

" _Oke, Daddy Sayang."_ Yixing mengulas senyum yang memamerkan _single dimple_ -nya.

"Eh, Dek, sebentar." Joonmyeon mencegah istrinya memutuskan sambungan.

" _Kenapa, Mas?"_

"Makasih, ya." Joomyeon tersenyum manis, _angelic_ menurut versi para penggemarnya. "Makasih udah _upload_ sama kirim videonya Woori. Bener-bener sukses jadi _moodbooster_ di jam kerja gini. Bikin semangat terus."

Yixing balas tersenyum, tak kalah manis. _"Sama-sama. Seneng deh aku dengernya, Mas. Besok aku videoin lagi kalo dia polah, ya."_

" _Good idea,"_ Joonmyeon lagi-lagi sumringah. "Oke deh, Mas mau kumpul dulu. _See you at home_."

" _See you,"_ balas Yixing dengan manisnya.

Sambungan pun berakhir. Joonmyeon bergegas melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tunggu sembari memutar ulang video yang dikirimkan Yixing. Lagi-lagi Si Tampan ini tampak takjub menyaksikan bagaimana perut istrinya bergerak-gerak oleh Kim Woori di dalam sana.

"Tunggu _Daddy,_ ya," Joonmyeon menggumam dengan mata berbinar. "Kim Woori."

 _Ah, Joonmyeon sungguh ingin cepat pulang!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **우리엄마** **: Woori's Mom**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Skywatcher Seo**_


End file.
